The Legend of Li
by Zyxwee
Summary: Years have past and the Li family is happy in their new life. But old habits die hard and danger seeks a new victim, what better prey than the next generation of heroes! The family must band together and with the help of old and new friends alike win the war for China. (Rated T for possible fight scenes later).
1. Prologue

All rights and stuff go to Disney and Mulan's ancestors (who I am not).

* * *

Prologue

"Too hard… Too soft… Raise your elbow… Yes up to shoulder height." The thump and 'oof' sounds that followed told young Li Zhou that he had succeeded in his task.

"Yup, that definitely was much better," reported General Li Shang,

"I'd say you should try again, just in case," Mulan called from where she and her daughter Li Chun knelt planting flowers in the garden.

"Oh, that's nice," Shang called back still rubbing his stomach. For a ten year old Zhou was a very talented fighter, he worked day and night (often much to his mother and fathers misfortune) to perfect every move and would only accept perfection. He looked very much like his father but Shang was very insistent that Mulan was somewhere in the mix, though she was yet to see this proven.

Chun on the other hand was much more like her mother in looks, she liked to read though, a trait that her parents mulled over continuously as neither of them were the most efficient in that category. She too trained but at the age of eight she was spending more time falling over and just picking fights rather than actually using skill and precision. But her promise shone through at the most surprising moments. Like the time one of her two older brothers stole her scroll, she performed a perfect round-house kick to get it back. Of course she'd been given double chores for attacking in the house but her parents secretly were quite proud of her achievement (then remembered that she had knocked her brother out stone cold for a full hour, which they weren't sure was worrying).

"I thought you said 'practise makes perfect'!"

"Only when I'm not on the receiving end!"

Mulan laughed as she helped her daughter fill in the earth around her latest addition to the flower bed. It was only a minute later that Ping, the oldest of their four children, stepped into the Li family grounds.

"Hey Mama, hey Baba," he called merrily ruffling Chun's hair on his way past. Chun swatted but laughed.

"Ah, come to relieve father have you Ping?" Zhou questioned a cunning gleam in his eye,

"Eh, no actually, it'll surprise you to know," Ping grinned, "But I'm only out here so that I don't break anything indoors… again."

Ping was very much like his mother, or rather the male version of her. He had sticky out ears and a small nose, his mouth always swung into a grin when in trouble and trouble was something that he had in bucket loads. Shang had mentioned several times that he was exactly the same as Mulan had been at army camp. This was entertaining but slightly concerning to Ping's parents; he showed interest in martial arts but in smaller amounts than his younger brother but he managed to cause fights just by being in the way, he took punishment willingly however and rarely complained. To some he may have looked weak, but again the male side of Mulan was there, he was thin, and compared to other children of his age (and even many younger than him) his shoulders were non-existent, everyone in the village was eager to see how the boy grew into his shoes (so to speak).

As usual it took only seconds for the youngest of the Li family to come running after his beloved eldest sibling, Kang was five, he laughed and smiled and did anything that Ping told him to. It had been one day two years ago when their village had been the victim of dreadful storms. His father had gone out to help the other houses while their mother tried to keep the blockade around the doors up. But Kang, being young and loving his parents being one of the only things he had learnt to do in the world so far, managed to slip out of the house through a blown open window. When Mulan realized that not all of her children were accounted for she went into panic. She stayed calm enough to order her elder offspring to the top floor of their barn before setting out in the tumultuous gale to find her lost son.

Ping was the one however to see the small figure heading towards the deeper water, where for certain he would drown. Ping ran as fast as the water logged street would allow him calling for Kang and barging past grown-ups running for their homes. The river had risen and flooded the streets. All Ping could remember was Kang headed straight for the river. He had lunged in as soon as the current swept under his brothers feet and grabbed onto the young child for dear life.

Ping fought against the waves with all his strength, all the while keeping his and Kang's heads above the water. Ping became a hero at the age of nine but at the price of his left ears hearing. Forever, since that fateful day, Kang had been indebted to his brother. Mulan and Shang had fished them out mere seconds before Ping lost all his strength. Some said that all the energy he used that day had taken away from his ability to grow and that was why he was such a small boy. But in his brothers eyes there would never be a greater hero, or a better brother.

* * *

Chun: Spring

Kang: Wellbeing, health

Okay, first chapter, (not really sure where I'm going with this story but here's hoping it will be good). You might be able to tell that Ping's the main character but I'm hoping to share the burden between old and new characters. I know a tone of people don't like (even hate) Mulan II and I admit it could have been a bit (maybe a lot) better. But for this story I'm just going to stick with what the original writers gave me to start with (same pairings or whatever). I'm just uploading all the chapters in a huge bundle after this so it's just a preview, you'll probably have to wait a few months before the next one comes out but I'll try and be as quick as I can! Bear with me!

PLEASE, GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! My english teacher officially sucks and I need someone to tell me what's good or bad, YOU EVEN HAVE PERMISSION TO BE MEAN IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES! Is the style good? Would you like first or third person? Am I drabbling too much now?! Please review!

Phew, think I'm done now, my fingers are hurting.


	2. 5 Years Later

All rights go to Disney and their new buddy Darth Mickey! (who I am not).

5 Years Later…

It didn't take long for trouble to sniff out its best friend; it followed the young man like a forest fire snapping at the teenagers heels. Li Ping rode through his small village as usual that day. He found joy in the freedom of riding and willed his horse, Konan, to ride faster. They slowed as they reached the market place and Ping hopped off his steed to tie Konan's reins to a sturdy pillar near a watering trough.

Ping wandered through the market place glancing in different directions fighting through the throng of busy shoppers. It didn't take him long to spot what he was looking for.

Setting his small shoulders high and thrusting his chest out, he grinned winningly as he stepped in the direction of his favourite stall. Of course when she turned around every one of the things Ping had done to try and make himself more manly melted away like butter.

"Why hello Ping," Guang said happily, smiling at her long-time friend,

"Eh, oh, how do Guang?! Busy morning?"

"Oh not really," she said still smiling and moving some of her fruit stock onto her stall,

"Here, let me help you with that," Ping said running around to assist, "Probably quite heavy those."

"You get used to it," Guang smirked as Ping nearly buckled under a crate of apples, "Practise makes perfect, right?"

"Right," Ping grunted, nodding as he willed himself not to make a complete mess of his task. As he managed to get the crate onto the table he sighed a heavy breath of relief. T_hat went better than expected_, he thought gladly. He watched in surprise as Guang seemed to lift and load things onto her stall with all the grace of an imperial horse, yes most his thoughts did seem to return to horses.

"Definitely got talent there," he pointed out grinning,

She replaced one more box before tapping her nose and saying, "Practise. So what can I get for you today, chivalrous sir?"

"Ooh, chivalrous, I like that!" Ping grabbed the list his mother had given him, fruit wasn't even on it. _Thought that through well didn't you_, Ping mentally face palmed himself, "Well, just some, er, yeah, three apples and five pears if you please, fair maiden."

His gentlemanly bow was rewarded with Guang's perfect laugh. _I did _not_ just think that about my best friend… okay, yeah, I did_.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, brave warrior."

"And it is _my _pleasure to protect, such a rare jade."

Their laughing was easily soured by the arrival of Ping's not so friendly acquaintance, Pa Girge.

"Out of the way squirt," Girge pushed Ping roughly. Ping's expert balance easily allowed him to stay standing but what to do then…

Girge ordered a large amount of everything from Guang before she even had time to reprimand him,

"And then what say you about hitting the mountains with me, just the two of us," any girl would have been honoured to have been courted by such a 'manly man' as Girge but those who knew of his bigheadedness instantly thought of the best excuse they could to avoid any confrontation. Unfortunately for Guang, Girge had been more than a bit obsessed with her ever since she was twelve. Girge was large and beefy with several feet more in his legs and back (and even neck) than Ping had. He could hardly see inside Guang's stall without ducking. His arms threatened to burst out of his clothes at most moments of the day.

"Girge, I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, Ping was here first and-

"What!" Girge shouted and laughed all at the same time, "That deaf little runt, the only reason he's here is because he needs fattening up to get any size on him!"

"I might be deaf in one ear, but I can hear every word you're saying! You bigheaded, drowning water rat!"

"WHAT?!"

Before Ping had time to put any of his skills into action Girge had given him a great whack in the jaw. Ping was sent flying metres away from the stall he was originally at. It was just one of those manly urges he supposed, when you just had to kill something. He took a running jump at his giant opponent and succeeded in grabbing the back of his collar. The two boys tumbled to the floor.

Ping heard people yelling and calling names, some scurried for cover as Girge threw a crate in his general direction. A cage of hens was knocked over in their frenzy. Ping was an expert in defence but with his opponent's size advantage he would have trouble even reaching for and offensive strike. They worked their way past stalls all the while Ping backing up and Girge moving forward. Parry, parry, parry, was all Ping was able to do when suddenly two hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away.

He yelled assuming it was one of Girge's mates and desperately tried to fight back. This was when he noticed that Girge seemed to be having the same problem. Ping swung round to see his warden was none other than his Uncle Yao.

"Alright folks, nothing happening here, go back to your daily business!" called another familiar person, Uncle Ling was standing with his hands spread pushing the crowds back, using the little authoritative voice that he did have to clear the scene. Chien-Po popped his head around Girge to give Ping a small, friendly wave.

"That goes for you too, young lady," Ling called to Guang,

"Sorry sir," Guang muttered bowing to the soldier and hurrying back to her stall.

Ling sighed and shook his head, "All this trouble is making me lose my sense of humour," he then laughed as if this was his greatest joke of all time. No one else did.

"Okay then I'll leave that one," Ling shrugged.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Yao demanded in his croaky voice folding his arms tightly,

"HE CALLED ME A-

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO SHOUT THEN I'LL BLAME ALL OF THIS ON YOU!" Yao shouted back at the teenager.

"Sorry, sir," Girge muttered,

"I'm sorry Uncle Yao, it was me, I overreacted… that's all," Ping hung his head. He would hear about this again he was sure, and his mother and father would not be so forgiving.

"You're lucky we don't tell Mulan!" Ling said,

"Wait," Ping looked up startled, "You won't tell Mama?"

The gang of three shared glances, "Well honestly," Yao said, "We don't want to get in the way of your mothers wrath any more than you do, so… we'll let this one slip."

"As for you," Ling turned to Girge,

"We know where you live," Yao beat his fist into his palm.

It was only after the gang of three had left and Ping was in the clear with all of his mother's ingredients did Ping run into trouble again. Just as he'd attached his sack of belongings to Konan's saddle he felt a great force behind him as he landed heavily in the watering trough.

"You'll pay for my humiliation runt, if it's the last thing I do," Girge was gone again before Ping could even clear his eyes of the water. Guang, as she was leaving for her lunch, passed by her sodden and stuck friend. She took his hand and pulled him out.

"Ignore Girge, he's just a sore loser," Guang put a hand on his sodden shoulder,

"He's right about one thing though," Ping said untying Konan's reins and mounting his charge, "I am just a runt."

Guang: light, glory

I'd like to apologise for my last chapter, it was almost one in the morning when I finished it and I dind't spend too long on it (Yes, I'm ashamed to admit it!). I read it over after I posted it and felt it lacked detail or punctuation or just something wasn't right with it, I'm not sure if you agree but if you do please say (I even misspelt ton and that was in the word _after_ the chapter). I hope this one's better. I was planning to post chapters in a bundle but I haven't really thought of the next chapter yet, so rather than leave you waiting I'll put up this one. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review! Bad English teacher! Feedback would be very (x6089, it's a random number with no significance) much appreciated!


End file.
